


Haunted House

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween One-Shots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, foster brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon attends a haunted house with Robb and his friends. It goes fairly well until the clowns show up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both a continuation of my previous College AU, and my first Halloween one-shot of 2016!
> 
> All Halloween one-shots are unrelated, btw, and will feature some of my various OTPs :)

Jon frowned up at the house, covered in fake cobwebs with grinning jack-o-lanterns gleaming eerily. It was all very cliche. Even the shrieks coming from inside the house were ubiquitous to every other Halloween attraction Jon had ever been to.

So why fuck did he feel so anxious as he stood in line with Robb, Theon, Ygritte, and Val? He wished he had had enough sense to feign being sick like he _knew_ Sam was, but he hadn’t wanted to disappoint Robb. Not when he knew his boyfriend would have skipped out to be with him.

He wished he could focus on Theon failing spectacularly at flirting with Val, the blonde sharing amused looks with Ygritte as the senior tried to charm her. Any other night, Jon might be amused. Theon was too much of a playboy to feel sorry for as Val toyed with him like a cat toyed with a mouse.

Tonight, though, he was quiet, barely paying attention to any of his companions as he gazed apprehensively at that house.

It wasn’t even a house that could _actually_ be haunted. It was one of the newer frat houses on campus, at the very end of Greek Row and right against the woods that bordered this side of campus. The only _real_ danger was probably tripping over a stray root when they ventured into the “haunted forest” part of the tour.

“Why are we going to a frat-sponsored haunted house?” Jon asked, just to get his mind off of what was to come. None of them belonged to a Greek organization, and he was fairly certain that Val and Ygritte held nothing but disdain for those that did.

“Because the proceeds go to foster kids,” Robb replied matter-of-factly. “If Mom heard there was an event on campus that was for foster kids that I _didn’t_ support, I’d never hear the end of it.”

Jon had to smile at that. Catelyn Stark was an adamant advocate for the foster care system. Jon was grateful that she was. It was what had led to her taking him in as a scared eight-year-old little boy even when she was five months pregnant. Jon was sure any other family would have given up on him. He was far from a troublemaker, but he was fairly certain that he only spoke  in one or two word sentences for a least his first three months with the Starks.

“You aren’t scared, are you, Snow?” Theon asked, having finally given up on chatting up Val. 

“Of course not,” he retorted, careful not to answer too quickly and inject just the right amount of heat into the words. He’d never hear the end of it if Greyjoy knew he was afraid of some dry ice fog, strobe lights, and frat boys in masks.

“Good thing ‘cause it looks like we’re up!” Ygritte said jovially, pushing the boys forward with a laugh.

Jon stuck close to Robb as they handed over their money, but tried to see casual about it. Worse than Theon realizing he was frightened was _Robb_ realizing he was frightened.

He had thought he had outgrown that scared little boy who used to jump at his own shadow. One little threat posted on the idiot by some stupid homophones, and he had reverted back to the boy who used to cling to his foster brother like a baby.

He steeled his nerves as he followed Robb through the house, growing a bit more comfortable about halfway through when it was clear that the frat boys were mostly relying on the surprise element to scare their guests. And though having someone pop out of a cleverly disguised hiding spot wearing a gruesome mask or in grotesque makeup wasn’t exactly relaxing, it was fun, frightening in the same way a roller coast was.

Not the nauseating fear that came when your drunk father slammed the door shut and yelled at your mother while you cowered under your blankets.

And Jon had to admit that the shriek Theon let out at the guy with a chainsaw outside of the house made everything completely worth it.

By the time they got to the haunted forest portion of the tour, Jon was pretty feeling confident.

Everything was fine until the clowns emerged from the trees.

Jon stopped dead in his tracks as they slunk out of the shadows and into the eerie green light that was illuminating the path.

He tried to tell himself that they were just part of the haunted house, that they were just frat boys in face-paint and wigs.

But they were dressed like _them_.

The same sinister smiles painted on their faces, the same sharp objects in their hands as they advanced upon Jon and his friends.

What if really _were_ them? What if they had snuck into the woods to ambush him? The university had never found out who had posted the video. What if they had tracked Jon down and had come for him? Bile rose in the back of his throat. What if they were here for _Robb_?

He didn’t even realize he was shaking until Robb’s strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. “This isn’t fucking funny,” he heard his boyfriend growled. “Real death threats aren’t something you just copy and put in a haunted house in an attempt to be _edgy_!”

Their guide made a frantic gesture to the clowns and they disappeared into the trees. He held his hands up defensively. “Hey, man, we didn’t think anyone would take it that seriously. You’re _supposed_ to be scared by a haunted house.”

Theon shoved himself past Robb to stand between them and the frat boy. “You’re not supposed to be _traumatized_!” he exclaimed. “Those freaks are still out there! How would you feel if someone threatened to hurt and kill _you_ just showed up at a fucking frat house?”

Whatever their guide said in reply, Jon didn’t hear, as Robb had already led him away. His face burned in mortification as they passed the crowd of students standing in line for the haunted house. He hoped beyond hoped that no one he knew was in that crowd, knowing he looked like a coward.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as soon as they reach the car. He stepped back from Robb’s arms, feeling foolish, and leaned against the car. “I guess I overacted a bit.”

“What! No!” Robb cried, hands coming up to frame Jon’s face and force him to look at him. He was surprised to see fury raging in Robb’s blue eyes. “Your reaction was normal! What those assholes were thinking, dressing up like those sick fuckers, I will never know, but it is _not_ okay We should hit them with a lawsuit and see how they like that.”

Jon gave him a weak smile at that. It was exactly the thing a lawyer’s son would say. “I’d rather just forget it happened,” he murmured, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Robb’s waist, melting against him as Robb returned his embrace.

“Whatever you want,” he replied, though Jon could tell by his tone that it would be exceedingly difficult for his boyfriend to let what happened go.

Jon himself was sure that he wouldn’t be able to let it go, either, but he knew that he’d never get over it if he drug it out with a lawsuit. Besides, the frat boys were just being stupid, not malicious. They hadn’t planned on hurting Jon or Robb or anybody. They just hadn’t thought their little stunt through.

It wasn’t really their fault that the fear that the video had created had never fully left Jon.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked in a small voice, giving Robb a pleading look.

“You can stay with me every night until those sickos are caught if it makes you feel better,” he promised, leaning down ever so slightly to brush a kiss to Jon’s lips. “I love you, Jon.”

His panicky thoughts calmed a bit at Robb’s offer. “I love you, too.”

Fin.


End file.
